


Lord Adora's One Desire

by InErosion



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora can also be a bottom, Adora is a top, Adora is not a very nice person, Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Hate Sex, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Just to be clear this is very dark, Kissing, Light BDSM, Lord Adora, Magicatra AU, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with some plot, Smut, Tension, character exploration, elements of violence, magicatra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InErosion/pseuds/InErosion
Summary: "You always were a bad listener." With that, Adora unceremoniously drops her prisoner's jaw. "I still don't understand it. I don't know how to help you when you're acting like this.""I-I'mthe bad listener???" Catra laughs derisively, causing her chains to rattle. She's definitely not going to be able to disguise how utterly furious she is. "Do you ever stop and listen to yourself?"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 527





	1. Chapter 1

Catra glances up, still with wrists bound by cuffs and on her knees. Several dozen feet away and upon a throne sits Adora. She's been waiting expectantly for this moment to come. Adora now wears a new uniform, one she's eager to show off - added grey body armor over her usual shirt, and shoulder pads too. Her new boots are just as steely, and quite heavyset. Her right leg is casually crossed over her left, and her fingers absently twirl the mask of She Ra a few inches above her lap. A massive electric staff leans menacingly against the side of the throne. 

It's astonishing how familiar that monster looks to Catra. She feels her blood boil as Adora stands and places the mask on the throne's armrest. 

The brunette determinedly looks back down at the ground. Her ears prick when she hears Adora walking towards her, but she doesn't dare move her gaze until Adora arrives. Even then, it isn't by choice, as a surprisingly soft finger comes down to lift Catra's chin. "Hey, Catra."

Bright blue eyes and blonde hair are only inches away. Adora's taunting smile somehow makes reading her even harder. 

Catra narrows her eyes suspiciously. "What's with the getup?"

"Haven't you heard? You could say I got promoted."

"Good for you." Of course. Who else but Adora would?

The blonde releases Catra's chin and turns away, forcing the bound woman to hold herself up if she wants to see. Grudgingly, she does. 

Adora sighs with fake relief, then glances back with a grin. "Happier than when I was promoted to Force Captain? Cute." 

Catra's mind frantically whirs. What even comes after Force Captain??? Her eyes widen upon the realization that...- no, it can't be. Adora had just been sitting on the throne. 

"Where's Hordak?" Catra asks with ice in her tone. 

Adora still has her back to Catra. "What else did you think I got promoted to?"

 _Wait, waitwaitwait._ No.

_"Where's Hordak???"_

"Leave us." The command comes out far too smoothly for Adora to have said it, yet it's followed. 

"Yes, Lord Adora." The guards comply without question. Now, they are alone. Chills ripple down Catra's spine. 

Adora turns to face Catra, hand proudly on hip. "Hard to believe I got this far, right?" Her voice now shifts suddenly - and it's damn near playful. The blonde falls onto both her knees in front of Catra, somehow not sacrificing an ounce of her new authority. She's terrifying. 

"...Adora..."

The new leader of the Horde cups Catra's cheek with her hand. She even smiles. "I did it. You always said I could do it." Adora's thumb traces over Catra's lips, causing the brunette to shudder.

Adora's eyes sparkle. They're almost normal, so it has to be twisted. It's definitely wrong. A lie. 

_"Adora."_

"Don't say you don't want this…" Not really a question. A command. The blonde tenderly strokes Catra's cheek.

It hurts to deny her. "Adora, you already know I can't." Accepting her would hurt even more. "Don't make me keep saying it, please." 

Adora sighs in mild frustration. _"You're safe,_ Catra. Don't you want me?"

"...No, I don't."

Like the flip side of a coin, any prior softness in Adora's demeanor fades. Her sparkling eyes burn out like a light, too. They're suddenly dull. "You know...I've never believed you were hopeless." Adora mutters and stands up. "I thought I could reach you…" 

"You twisted this up in your head, Adora. It's the other way around. I can't reach you because you're on a power trip." Catra replies, relatively sure how her words will be taken, but still determined to speak.

Adora's voice is suddenly sharp with malice that Catra has never heard before. "I'm not asking anymore. I'm commanding you to stay until you decide you make the right choice. If not as mine." _Mine._ Her tone is entirely domineering coldness. "Then as my prisoner." She glares down with such forcefulness, it causes the hero's fur to instinctively spike. 

Of fucking course. Despite her fear, Catra lets out a low chuckle of deep displeasure, swiftly breaking Adora's control of the conversation. "Sure. Alright, Adora. I'm your prisoner. But since I've got you here? You should know that if you stopped trying to please everyone, maybe you'd actually know what you want."

"I'm not trying to please anyone." Adora states bluntly - now on the defensive. Somewhere inside, she's taken aback at Catra's outburst. It's upsetting, but above all, it's _disrespectful._

"Oh please." The brunette laughs louder. "You even tried to please me."

She's building. Catra knows it, so does Adora. This is how the former escalates, and Adora knows she must shut it down. 

"Don't be ridiculous. I tried to make you see sense, Catra. You don't want to." The blonde clenches her fists as she replies. She's pacing back and forth now, eyes darting between her agitator and her staff. Her tone dips back into coldness once more. "I suggest you think before you speak." A warning. 

No one else on Etheria would be so lucky to receive a warning from Lord Adora. 

But it's a warning to be ignored. "I've been thinking a lot, _actually._ Thanks for reminding me. You know what I hate? That I finally realized what I want, and you treat me like shit for it. Let me guess, you hate me for it. What are you, jealous? Is that why you're locking me up? It's pathetic!" Catra bulldozes forth without caution, her vitriol bittering the air between them. 

Adora's eyes widen at the accusation. Catra's words are clearly not what she expected. "Catra- I don't hate you. I know that for sure." A pause. Is she hurt? Or confused? For a few brief seconds, she seems to forget her anger - for a few brief seconds, she is calmer than Catra. "And I'm not jealous. It's not my fault you're choosing the wrong side, I only want you back." 

This reaction simply will not do. Catra needs to push her until she comes completely undone. It's an impulse simply cannot deny. "You want to talk about _wrong?_ Back when we were growing up. I always thought if anyone was gonna end up a good person, you would. You used to be an inspiration, Adora. So you tell me, how the hell am I here-" Catra angrily shakes her restraints for effect. _"-and you're there!?_ Trying to ruin everything!"

Like that, Adora's face is wiped of hurt as she remembers her rage. She's losing her temper faster than ever. Her eye twitches. Her fists tremble. "How could you. I _am_ a good person." 

"Yeah, whatever." Catra cackles. "Good fucking person. What a hero. Making me your damn prisoner. Do you even want that? The Horde- this place- they're controlling you, you idiot."

"Nobody is controlling me! I'm in charge and you are being a _belligerent_ child." Adora yells with increasingly mounting fury. 

But the harsh words don't stop Catra from firing back. "Taking after Shadow Weaver now, huh!? You sound just like her!!! I guess that makes sense, though! You have no clue who the hell you want to be, you'd rather be a coward!"

 _"QUIET!!!"_ The room itself seems to scream. Adora's words echo a thousand times over, and Catra flinches, then finds her jaw clenched shut in fear. 

The satisfaction she expected to get from pushing Adora over the edge is not there. There is only dread, because Adora has never yelled before. Catra has never once dreamt she would ever hear Adora speak with such ferocity. 

Catra remains silent and watches as the blonde recovers, panting. "I...I know you're lost. I get that you're confused." How quickly her rage turns to comfort causes Catra to shake. Very little makes the hero afraid - but Adora manages it. Then, the blonde's voice borders on rage once more. "But you will never, **never** compare me and her, ever again."

A pause.

"Guards." The doors open immediately. "Take her away." 

-

It's evening now, and the blonde is dressed in more casual wear. The ever familiar red shade of sunset illuminates the side room in a warm glow. It's been an hour since they began their meeting, and things have since deteriorated. 

"She should be thanking me! I brought her home." Lord Adora's kick sends several crates flying. It's actually the second time she's said this. She never has been good at modulating emotions, but it's odd to think that Catra might be better at it now. 

Scorpia chuckles nervously as she watches Adora vent. She knows she's the only one privy to these outbursts, and regardless of the repetitiveness, she doesn't want to say anything that could jeopardize their closeness. "I'm sure she'll come around, Adora. It's obvious she cares about you." 

Adora shoots her a scowl. "It's...obvious?" 

Scorpia considers the idea that maybe it would be better if she didn't say anything at all. Oh well, too late now. 

"Absolutely!" 

Adora approaches her subordinate with a stony expression. "Force Captain Scorpia, tell me what makes you think that." 

Is it a test? It's a test, isn't it. Scorpia gulps. "Well, you know..." 

"I don't. Explain." 

"It's just not possible! You two grew up together. You spent years together. It wouldn't make sense if she didn't care." The Force Captain gives a convincing smile. 

It is...an acceptable answer. Adora returns to her demolition of the room. "Even if that's true, after everything I went through to get her here, she's still an ungrateful brat. She told me that I don't know what I want."

"Whaaat? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You're the most ambitious person I know!" 

The praise causes Adora to smile ever so slightly. That is, until she breaks apart another container with a huff.

Scorpia stands up and warily moves towards the blonde, determined to cheer her up. "You take care of the Horde. You take care of me! You clearly know what you're doing." 

"I wish she'd see that." Adora mutters, a trace of something dark in her confession. 

"Woaaah now. You have to give her time." Scorpia lays her claw on her friend's shoulder. "Don't get stuck, okay? You're doing well. I'd hate to see you get obsessed." 

Adora flushes bright pink and roughly pushes Scorpia away. "I'm _not_ obsessed!" 

"I never said you were! Jeez..." Scorpia takes a deep breath in order to find her good natured and positive smile once more. "Listen Adora. Forget what I just said. If it's bothering you this much, if you _realllllly_ can't wait, I'd go and talk to her." 

"She doesn't want to see me." Adora shakes her head, voice breaking slightly. 

"Nonsense! Just try. Be vulnerable! Open up. You'll feel better." Scorpia's claw rises to comfort Adora again. This time, Adora doesn't reject it. "I promise, okay?" 

A smile reminiscent of the kind she used to display months prior appears on Adora's face. For a moment, she looks genuinely grateful. "Okay."

Moments such as these never last long.

Because Adora knows she doesn't want to open up to Catra after how she had just hurt her. Scorpia can't understand that. But more importantly, her friend is definitely not allowed to know that Adora is hesitant. 

So when does finally Scorpia leave, Adora's faux gladness immediately drops away, and her expression is replaced by something much more troubled. Something acutely...unnatural. She's angry again. Angry, desperate, and insecure. She isn't even sure why anymore.

Usually, talking to Scorpia helps at least a little. Not this time. In fact, she feels worse. Adora smashes yet another box in an effort to calm down. 

Then another.

Another.

Until the whole room is a wreck.

Sweat drips down her brow. 

Yet suddenly, Adora's mind becomes clearer. She imagines Catra apologizing for acting so foolishly. She can almost hear her agree to stay with her forever. Somehow, it's not a warm thought. It doesn't quite warm her heart. Maybe nothing can anymore. Then again, maybe Scorpia is actually right. Maybe she has a point about opening up and getting feelings out. Maybe Adora...should try to talk to Catra...one more time. 

-

This room isn't one she's seen before. It's not a standard cell, and there's no energy barrier. Instead, the prison has a thick, steel plated door.

Outside of the cell, the guards that have watched Catra for the better part of twenty four hours are leaving. Catra hears them say the three words she's been waiting for. 

"Yes, Lord Adora."

She tries to brace herself. Although in reality, there is little she can do to prepare for whatever sick interrogation is going to come next. Two chains bind Catra's wrists to the wall. They give her enough length to access roughly half the room, but Catra chooses to almost exclusively sit on her bed, back firmly pressing against the wall. 

She doesn't like how the chains clink whenever she moves.

For the second time, Catra's ears prick as the door opens with a creak. 

The voice she hears next, she hates even more than her chains. 

"Hey, Catra. Nice to see you again." Adora lazily flips on the fluorescent lights. It's bright. Too bright. It hurts Catra's eyes. The blonde saunters into the room anyway, although her stride is not the same as before. Neither is her voice, come to think of it. 

No matter. She's still smiling. 

"Where's my mask." Catra's doesn't frame her question like a question at all. She's bubbling with resentment. 

It was good that it wasn't really a question, because Adora completely ignores it. Instead, she pulls the room's sole chair over to her prisoner, positions it in front of her, and sits. "Catra, do you remember all those nights you'd sneak into my bed when we were cadets?"

Catra narrows her eyes, staunchly refusing to reply.

"We came up with so many plans, didn't we? We were always going to have each other's backs." Adora has a tinge of pink on her cheeks. There's an odd qualify in the way her fingers drum her thigh. Her expression...strangely different. Her tone, off. 

"Honestly, I always thought we'd be inseparable." Adora chuckles. Then, suddenly, she stops. "But, you left, and I've realized how stupid I am." There's something darker in her voice as the blonde points up to the white scar defining her eyebrow. 

Her eyes are colder. "...Really fucking stupid." Her voice almost cracks, and her unnerving smile is gone. "Because you enjoy hurting me, don't you, Catra?"

Catra doesn't like it. Adora's not supposed to swear. She isn't even acting like her new and improved self. Why isn't she taunting Catra? Where is the teasing? Adora had spent the entirety of prom just fucking with her. Every chance she gets, the monster tries to get a rise out of Catra. Where is Adora's pride?

"Maybe you don't enjoy hurting me, though. Maybe you really are just as confused as I thought." She almost sounds unsure. "...Maybe I got too angry." 

Is this insecurity? The brunette doesn't trust it either way. Catra defiantly turns her head away from the blonde in favor of glaring at the opposing wall. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" 

The answer is still no. Catra refuses to speak. 

There's a creak as Adora rises from her chair and moves towards the edge of the bed. Then, a hand fiercely rips the prisoner's jaw back forwards. Adora's grip is firm. "I came here to talk, Catra." 

"Fine, idiot." Catra hisses. She's becoming more pissed than afraid. "Where's. My. Mask." 

"That thing? That _weapon?_ You're not allowed to have it." Adora finally graces Catra with an answer with as much hostility as in the question. "Not until you decide to behave." 

_"Behave!?"_ Wide eyed with visible contempt now, Catra struggles against her restraints. She wants to kill Adora for that. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"You always were a bad listener." With that, Adora unceremoniously drops her prisoner's jaw. "I still don't understand it. I don't know how to help you when you're acting like this." 

"I- _I'm_ the bad listener???" Catra laughs derisively, causing her chains to rattle. She's definitely not going to be able to disguise how utterly furious she is. "Do you ever stop and listen to yourself?" 

Adora doesn't seem to notice. Maybe she just doesn't care. But, she's looking at Catra, and it's clear from her hazy expression that she's not really seeing her. "I built all of this for you, Catra. To keep us together. This is what you wanted, don't you remember? You and I against the world. I've tried to reach you so many times. Why can't you see that? I don't understand you anymore."

"And I've told you a thousand times, **no."**

Adora's eyes snap back into focus, but they aren't hard. "With me in charge we can even try and contact your family." The coldness lifts, and if only for a moment, Catra thinks she can hear slight pleading in Adora's voice. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

She's never going to stop trying. Catra fucking hates it.

"Idiot." Catra snarls. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I am never coming back to the Horde?"

Adora's gaze is sharp, although Catra thinks she sees a flash of hurt. If she did, it's gone within an instant. "It's called home, Catra. Your home. My home. _Our home._ And you're already here." 

It's too much. Catra writhes against her chains again. So much for home. "You're an idiot! A delusional, scatter-brained dictator. You just don't get it, do you? If you continue on like this there won't be a world for my people to come back to!" She scathingly roars.

Before Catra realizes what's happening, Adora is on the bed. The blonde has her pinned against the wall, dangerously angry eyes piercing through Catra's every defense. Catra feels all breath leave her body. Adora's own shoulders rise and fall rapidly in an attempt to contain the fury that is obviously coursing through her veins. 

What...what is Adora doing? 

"Tell me you don't mean that."

"...I- I don't know." Even saying that? It's a lie. It's the best Catra can do. She doesn't know why she's doing it. She tells herself it's not for Adora's sake, but for her own safety. 

"Then tell me you don't think I'm an idiot." Adora demands.

This one is easier. "...I don't think you're an idiot." The answer is the truth, although she still says it with an edge. 

The seconds tick by.

"...Adora…?" Catra eventually asks with hesitation. She is primed for retaliation. 

Yet it never comes. 

Adora's heavy breathing settles. But far more to Catra's shock, tears begin welling in the blonde's eyes. Almost as soon as the brunette speaks, Adora's grip on Catra's wrists slackens. All the pent up anger in both of the women seems to leave. Disheveled and unsure, the blonde almost looks like - like herself. Tears start streaming down her face. Above all else, Adora looks...lost. 

Catra doesn't know whether it's okay to trust it. But, she slowly wriggles her right wrist free of Adora's grip. The blonde allows her. She allows Catra to reach out - unsteady though the movement is, until Catra's palm is holding Adora's cheek. 

"I need you, Catra." Adora whispers. Her tone is low and desperate. "I miss you so much." 

The two confessions send a pang directly Catra's heart. It throbs. She closes her eyes to try to regain her sense of control, only to have it swiftly taken away. 

She can feel Adora surging forwards again - she's lost contact with the blonde's skin. What she doesn't expect is for lips to roughly press against her own.

Catra's eyes jolt open from shock. Her whole body startles, and her shackles clammer. _"Mmmph..!?"_

She has no mind to react as a familiar hand rests on Catra's jaw. It's less rough than before, but not unsolid. It still serves to hold Catra in place. 

Something about everything happening feels so very wrong. It's happening too fast. _No, it's wrong it's happening at all._

Adora's intruding tongue momentarily stifles any doubts - and Catra moans, betraying herself. She now allows her tongue to mingle back. 

She knows she's searching for something herself. It's selfish. She's searching for _her_ Adora. Even through the kiss, Catra's subconscious knows she knows she's not there. 

The scarred eyebrow. Those blue eyes. They are not the same. But where is that Adora too? The question returns, where is the teasing and pridefulness? 

Catra cannot help but to wonder. Where is the monster. 

It's as if Adora knows. As if she can feel Catra's hesitation. She pulls away for breath, and a slick of saliva drips from between their lips. "I'm just me. I'm Adora." She croaks. It still doesn't feel quite right, but it's just close enough to ease Catra for the moment. There are still droplets at the edge of Adora's eyes, although she is hardly crying now. 

There is no monster here. Yet Catra knows that this has to be a lie. Catra knows she cannot trust it. 

"Catra. It's only me."

So why Catra sucks down another breath and resumes kissing the woman in front of her is beyond her. It's impulse to give in. 

Of course, Catra does not realize that tears have filled her eyes too. 

Slowly but surely, and like a machine revving, Adora's grip on Catra's jaw tightens once more. It starts slow. But then, it's not slow at all. She presses her body into Catra's, pinning her firmly against the wall again. Her breathing is ragged between sloppy kisses. Soon, it's filling with something other than desperation - something the brunette cannot place. A knee separates Catra's thighs. It pushes roughly to the crux of the brunette's pants, prompting her to cry out. It's rough, so she bites down sharply on Adora's lip. It's the first thing so far that causes Adora to moan. 

It sparks heat that Catra calls traitorous. She struggles to stifle her now racing heartbeat, but when determined hands release her jaw - Catra feels the same hands rip her shirt apart, then move down and tear her pants and underwear away too. The brunette shudders into Adora's lips with building anticipation; there is no recovering from this anymore. 

The kiss breaks, and Catra latches onto Adora's shoulder with her fangs. Another addictive moan. Catra's claws scrabble urgently at Adora's shirt, then bra, shredding them in return for ruining her own clothing. It's not equal payback, but it's good enough. Soon, her claws find Adora's smooth bare skin. Catra scores Adora's shoulder blades as she bites harder. There's blood, and the blonde groans in pain. A hand roughly tugs at Catra's tail to get her to release, which she does so with a yelp. 

The blonde lets her prisoner slide down onto the bed. She's laying on her back now, Adora towering over her and undoing her own waistband.

Catra's eyes widen once Adora is bare. Naked. 

She doesn't look at all emotional anymore, in fact, quite the contrary.

"Spread your legs." Adora orders. 

...Is this happening? 

"Did you hear me? Spread them." Adora barks again. 

Catra does so obediently, but the blonde shakes her head with displeasure, _not enough,_ and immediately separates Catra's thighs even further. 

"A-Adora..!"

Adora then hoists one of the brunette's legs up as high as it can possibly reach, propping it over her shoulder to ensure Catra's legs remain far apart. The blonde moves the other leg out of the way too, so she may clunkily jostle the center of both their hips closer and closer to each other until she can directly push her cunt against Catra's. The first grind is surprisingly brusque, and it instantly provokes new flames inside of the brunette's core. Catra cries out. Claws dig into the bedsheets. Adora confirms that Catra is securely in place, then firmly places her hands on either side of Catra's head before committing to thrust. 

For a brief moment, there is a pause. The brunette reaches up to palm Adora's cheek, a familiar action shared dozens of times, but she's surprised how this time - it is completely electrifying to touch the blonde's skin.

Then, she begins. Adora industriously grinds her crotch into Catra's - soon thrusting like it's a military drill she is determined to get right, and Catra finds herself being right pushed up the wall yet again as their genitals are pounded together.

It's awkward positioning. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It's also an exercise of stamina. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Having her legs split so far aches. She doesn't have the purchase to take her sorest from Adora's shoulder, however. Catra lets slip many whines and whimpers as Adora bears down on her mark. 

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The bed objects with a whine as Adora continues to pick up her pace. The heat inside Catra grows. Her cunt pulses with each new moment of friction. It's hardly manageable. Both of Catra's hands desperately grasp onto Adora's hips, and she struggles to keep them steady amidst Adora's brutish movements. Her claws dig. They sink deep. 

Yes, it's definitely wrong to be doing this. _...Catra knows by now that there's very little she can do to stop Adora._

"F-Fuck…" The blonde grunts as her thrusts become increasingly erratic. It's impossibly seductive. After all, they are the only words Adora has said so far. Never mind that the slight variation hits Catra's core perfectly, and her eyes roll back in her head. It's so much. Claws. **Deeper.** She knows she's cutting up Adora's waist just from that retaliation alone, because Adora cries out too.

 _...Then again, Catra's not sure she would stop her if she could._ She settles on chanting her name. 

_Thump._

"Adora…!"

_Thump!_

_"Adora!"_

_Thump!!!_

Adora's hands move from either side of Catra's head, onto Catra's shoulders, and her grip suddenly hardens to hold the brunette as still as possible. It doesn't work very well. Catra has no control over her body anymore. She is mechanically pushing her hips upwards into Adora's folds in a despairing bid to reach release. 

_"Aaaahdooooraaaaa…!!! Aaaahn…!"_

" _That's it..."_ Adora grunts. _"That's it..."_

The sound of wetness slapping is the loudest noise in the room. While their movements are no longer rhythmic, it only makes their impact against each other greater. 

_"P-Please~!"_

**"Take it."** Another forceful drive against Catra's cunt.

It's perfect. 

The brunette comes first. It's no surprise, even if it's only by a few seconds. She throws her head back into the mattress and moans as her whole tenses, allowing her spasm to blend into Adora's cunt. This time she doesn't realize she's sunk into the fresh cuts on Adora's hips. The blonde does, however, and it spurs her roughest grinding yet. Catra isn't even done coming down when Adora ruthlessly thrusts a final time, her own relief spreading over her face at long last. 

Adora slowly rocks her hips back and forth, sliding their cunts together until the heat between her own thighs begins to fade. Catra doesn't protest. She simply sinks into the bed - strangely calm. Relaxed. She stares up at the woman above her and observes her every feature. How her golden hair sways, how her eyes are fixating on Catra"s body, how she's breathing so heavily. 

Then, all movement stops. It is quiet and still. 

Done with certainty, Adora allows Catra's legs to relax. She collapses limply onto her prisoner's chest. The weight is unexpected, but the vulnerability is welcome as pale fingers grasp weakly at Catra's skin. She's panting. Catra raises a slightly bloody hand to rest on the back of Adora's head, letting her fingers intertwine the blonde hair. 

She closes her eyes and breathes in the woman laying on top of her. Everything is uncharacteristically calm. 

No words. All quiet. 

Catra imagines Adora is laying on her, but in her bedroom in Brightmoon. She hears birds outside. Adora is asleep, and Catra doesn't want to move even to save the world. She can smell her freshly washed hair. It's a silly fantasy, but it still almost lulls Catra to sleep. It's such a warm thought. Maybe...there could be something to it...someday.

The comforting pressure suddenly lifts. It had to happen at some point, but it feels far too early. There is shuffling, and Catra does not want to confront reality with her eyes. Instead, she listens. 

The door opens. 

It closes. 

The prisoner doesn't need to feel around to tell that Adora's pants and the bed's only blanket are gone. Adora must be using it as a cloak. So, she gets the privilege of being covered?

Coward.

Catra is still naked. 

Once again, the hatred seeps back in. 

Because once again, Catra is alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support for my first work on AO3. To those who commented, I want to extend a special thank you for your feedback as well. I never intended this fic to be very long. However, it seemed to hit the spot for so many of you, and I couldn't resist coming back to add another chapter. Angst and sexual content are soon to come, but please be aware that there are also some elements of violence in this chapter. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

_"Catra, come on. You're not a Princess. You're my friend."_

_She says it with a laugh. It's subtle, but Adora's approach to reassurance is suddenly sounding much less consoling to Catra than expected._

_All Catra hears is doubt. "What...?"_

_Perhaps it has something to do with the destruction painted all around them, but the blonde's words generate a strange atmosphere of distrust. Catra stares at Adora, disbelieving. Behind her is a scene of fire and chaos._

_It certainly isn't a help that Catra has spent much of her life insecure and competitive._

_"I mean you're just, well, you!" Adora falters when she realizes what has just come out of her mouth. "Oh, I-" She doesn't know why she said that. She only knows the immediate effect. She quickly backpedals. "I'm sorry. Listen, Catra-"_

_It doesn't stop the hurt. Catra abruptly pulls away with tears stinging her eyes. "I'm just me? I didn't say I wanted to be a Princess, I hate them as much as you!"_

_"I shouldn't have said that."_

_"You think!?" The newly minted She Ra is undeniably hurt. "Why are you trying to take this away from me?"_

_"Catra, wait." Adora interrupts by bravely reaching forth and grasping Catra's hands. "I'm sorry. I mean it when I say I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_It calms the tension between them, if only for a short period of time._

_"...I know."_

_It's quite possibly the last thing Adora will ever be able to take back._

_"You're so much more than 'just' you. I guess I need to adjust to the Princess thing." Adora comforts, and Catra believes her. "We can figure this out, together."_

_"You won't hate me?" Catra asks with a shaky lip._

_Adora shakes her head with a smile. "Never."_

_There's a short silence before either of them speak again. It's almost normal, but Adora's expression turns to concern when she notices Catra's fading grip._

_"Not even if I went away...for, you know...awhile?"_

_The question causes a clammy sensation to run through the whole of Adora's body. Her hands are already numb from the idea alone. "You're going to leave?"_

_Catra fully lets go of their clasped hands. Adora's arms fall limply to her sides._

_"...I don't- I don't know? Not for forever?" Catra's voice is a mix of apprehension and excitement. "I met these people and - Adora, I have a family out there."_

_The cogs are slow to turn in Adora's mind, though it’s not for lack of trying. Her mind is covered in a thick haze. Like an engine trying to start, but sputtering out at the last second every time. Over and over again._

_"There's Magicats, Adora! They're out there. People like me. They’ve got magic, and someone told me-" Catra's speech is quickening. Building with anticipation. "-that the princesses can help me find them."_

_The blonde shakes her head in deepening confusion. It's not Adora's nature to even consider leaving the Horde. "Catra, I don't understand."_

_"What I'm trying to say is that this might be the only way I'll ever find home." Catra explains more simply with that strange kind of excitement still burning in her eyes. "And after I do? You can meet my family."_

_Adora's heart drops to her stomach. Her hands are trembling now. She shakes her head once more, still struggling to process the weight of what Catra is saying. "You already have a home."_

_"Not really."_

_"But the Horde-"_

_"Not anymore. It's not like I can go back. Hordak would kill me if he found out that I left." Catra interjects with a hoarse laugh._

_"R-Right…but…" Adora seems to stumble over her words._

_Catra pulls out the mask Adora would come to know so well. "You have no idea what it was like for me to find this."_

_...Catra is about to slip away. "Maybe we could-"_

_"I always knew there was something else. You know they call us the 'Evil Horde' outside of the Fright Zone? Who would've thought. It's better than anything I ever came up with. I wish there was another name for me too, 'She Ra' sounds kinda dumb."_

_No, please. No. "Catra, listen-"_

_"I wonder if I could change it to something less...princess-y? Pfft, just imagine if Hordak knew about She Ra, leaving would be the least of my worries. Seriously Adora, he'd kill me if Shadow Weaver didn't get me first." She laughs again. As if it's funny._

_"I wouldn't let that happen!" Adora finally raises her voice. It's not a shout. It's a desperate call for attention, and Catra indeed snaps into focus._

_"Adora?"_

_"You can still come back." Her voice is pleading. Now it's her speech that is quickening._

_"I thought we just covered this. I can't go back, Adora. It's not safe."_

_No, that's not acceptable._

_Suddenly, the fog responsible for Adora's haziness disappears. The sputters cease. Adora's mind is off, desperately racing. She's never had thoughts like these before. Dark. Dark and panicked. "W-What if Hordak was gone?"_

_"What?" Catra makes a face._

_"What if he was gone?" Adora suggests again, distress written all over her own. "Then, he couldn't hurt you, you'd be safe."_

_"Adora." The brunette is entirely unconvinced. "You know that's not going to happen. I can't go back, even if I wanted to."_

_"You don't want to?"_

_"No?" Catra quickly becomes red and flustered. Put on the spot, she starts to get frustrated. "Have you even been listening to me???"_

_"You can't go with these people-" The rebellion is crumbling. Adora's unit had just crushed Thaymor. If Catra leaves, Adora is almost certain she'll die, regardless of She Ra. "-it's not safe, I can hide you until-"_

_"Stop trying to fix this, please." The brunette cannot hide the exasperation in her voice. "You always try to make everything better. I promise I'll find a way to contact you. I'll be fine."_

_"You can't leave." Adora's words are filled with fear, but are unquestionably harsh. Perhaps harsher than she intended._

_Catra can't believe what she's hearing. Heterochromatic eyes wide with new hurt, she begins to back away. "I can protect myself."_

_"No. You can't go."_

_"Adora…"_

_"You have to come back." She is nothing if not persistent._

_But the brunette merely shakes her head in shock. "Why can't you understand…? Just- just let me-"_

_Adora reaches out to grab Catra's arm. Her grip is iron, and feels completely different than it should. The action is met with violent push back as Catra tries to throw her off. "Get off of me!"_

_"Catra, you have to listen."_

_"I said get OFF!" It's instinct. It's happened before, but never like this._

_It takes less than a second for Catra's claws to meet Adora's skin._

_The reaction is just as immediate._

_The blonde cries out and stumbles backwards, grasping the left side of her face. Blood drips down from between her fingers. When she looks back up, her visible eye is welling with tears.  
"Catra!? Y-You cut me…!?"_

_There's no time to think. The pause on the world the two had just enjoyed is over, and chaos resumes. There's only a heroic neigh as a young man on a horse suddenly erupts through the brush._

_Unable to process exactly what she's done, Catra stares at the blood in horror, still backing away. "Adora, I- I-" She feels panic rising in her throat. "I have to- I need to go."_

_A woman suddenly materializes from thin air, directly to Catra's side._

_Adora tries to step forth, but is knocked down without warning by a speeding net made of rope. She tries to scramble to her feet, which only causes her to become caught even worse._

_Why is this happening…?_

_When she looks up next, Adora finds herself staring face to face into the enemy, her **friend.**_

_"Wait, Catra-" She holds out her free hand. Blood mixed tears fall into charred grass. Her injury is searing. "Please-!"_

_No, Catra is gone. Vanished._

_It's a nightmare._

But it's also her memory. Same thing in the end. 

The worst part is that it was only ever supposed to be an idea. 

The fact remains that she hadn't _actually_ planned on overthrowing Hordak. Not unless Catra _actually_ left. But she did. So, was that the trigger...? 

Or maybe the former Force Captain wouldn't have staged her one woman coup if Shadow Weaver hadn't managed to convince Hordak to order the blonde to actively seek out and kill Catra. 

_"She's always been insolent. We never should have taken her in."_

_"But what if it were me? Wouldn't you try to get me to come back? She doesn't understand what she's doing. She's lost. I...I believe in her. She'll come back soon!"_

_"Don't be childish. Catra is not you, Adora. She was incompetent before, but now she has the power to destroy the Horde. You know what must be done. I expect nothing less than excellence from you."_

No amount of begging ever made a difference. It was clear Shadow Weaver hated Catra more than she ever loved Adora. That's when Adora started questioning what Shadow Weaver wanted at all. Maybe that was the breaking point.

Whatever. 

Hordak is gone. Shadow Weaver has fled. 

Whatever, because...

Adora will do whatever it takes to keep Catra safe. Whether or not Catra chooses to understand that fact, it's all for her safety. That's why the rebellion _will_ fall. That's why she's _still_ locked up below. She's there for her own sake, until she remembers her true place. This is just how it has to be, no matter how confusing it is for her prisoner right now. 

...Someday, she'll understand, right? 

It's time to push her doubts about Catra away. Far into the depths of her mind. They aren't worth anymore consideration for the time being - because the fact remains that regardless of her attitude, Catra is alive, and because Catra _will come around._ It's quite simple, really. Adora knows she is in the right, which means the Horde is in the right. She is the reason Catra is still breathing. The rebellion, on the other hand, is full of liars- manipulative princesses trying to exploit She Ra. It only makes sense.

…Yes, someday she'll understand. 

Adora shuts off the sink. She's staring into the mirror, her pale fingers tracing the white of her scar. She lingers on it for a few seconds. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it used to ache every day. As it turns out, the face is a very delicate part of the body. Each movement, each smile, each scowl or grimace - they all used to tug at least a little at the scar. They only ever made it worse. 

Adora learned to express herself less, that way it never hurt...inside and out. 

_It's been awhile, hasn't it?_

She pulls her hair up into a messy ponytail. Gone is the poof. 

When she finally emerges from her chambers, Adora is startled to find Scorpia waiting for her. 

"Hey, uh, good morning!" There's a pause before she remembers to salute. 

It's early. "Why are you here?" 

"Oh, nothing really." Scorpia coughs. She isn't a very good liar. "I thought I'd see what you’re up to."

Really, it's early. It's seven in the morning. "Just tell me." Adora is not in the mood for this. 

"Okay, uh, I guess I wanted to ask how well your talk with Catra went." 

A sour question. So much for pushing those doubts away. 

Adora was under the assumption that Scorpia forgot their prior conversation. It's been a few days now, and it isn't so pleasing to learn that her subordinate remembers. Quite frankly, it was a stupid assumption on Adora’s part. Her quietness about her meeting is exceptionally unusual - of course Scorpia noticed.

The truth is, Adora hasn't been to visit even once, despite her burning desire to. It's the root of yet another recent unsuccessfully forgotten insecurity.

She hasn’t visited because she had expected to feel satisfied after making a breakthrough with Catra. _Yet somehow, she doesn’t._

It should've made her feel better. _But really, she feels worse._

It should’ve been enough. _Except it simply wasn’t._

Since that night, Adora is at best, somewhat disengaged. At worst, completely disengaged. She despises that what she feels most uncertain about…are her own emotions towards herself. 

Yes, she wants to see Catra. But without a real reason to visit, she’s afraid she’ll feel even more confused. 

Adora doesn't want to think about it. 

"Fine. Why?" 

Scorpia grins nervously. Wonderful, something new to deal with. "Here's the thing, you have to promise not to get mad." 

"Scorpia." Adora is not amused. It's seven a.m!

"I'm just saying! It's not like this is your fault, _ormyfault,_ it just is what it is. Promise me you won't be upset?"

 _"Scorpia."_

"Okay, okay! Well, I know you put me in charge of Catra…but I don't know what happened between you two…" Scorpia is clearly feeling exceedingly awkward. "...and the thing is, she's refusing to eat." 

What? 

Adora raises a curious eyebrow. "That's it?" 

This is the reason the Force Captain had hurried over first thing in the morning? It certainly doesn't sound like Catra, but seriously? 

"Uh…" Scorpia shuffles her feet slightly. She doesn't seem sure if she wants to say anything more, but after a few tense seconds, she decides to continue. "...That...and well, she says she won't until she sees you." 

_Again. What?_

The blonde can't help but to blink in disbelief. Catra wants...to see her? 

_Oh. A reason._

The Lord and Force Captain stare at each other in a shared state of confusion. Neither are sure what to say. 

That's fine.

Because there's really only one thing to do. 

-

“I brought you food. Real food.” The gesture is kind, but Adora is oddly flat. Indecisiveness checking in. She's still not sure this is the best idea. "Did you think if you didn't eat that I'd have to come check on you?"

"Something like that." There's definite spite in Catra’s voice. Perhaps that's fair. She’s wearing fresh clothes now, the guards must have pitied her after Adora left last time. It's a wonder she hadn't tried to escape then, although Adora figures she probably had ten weapons trained on her when she changed. Not a big risk. Not even Catra could take on that many people at once. Still, that does mean the guards had to have released her, and even if it was only for a few minutes...it was directly against orders. Frustrating. Such insubordination must be dealt with, but that's a problem for later.

Catra is the real problem at hand. She's stiff in how she sits, legs swung over the side of the bed. She isn't looking at Adora. 

Why even go on strike if she doesn't want to talk? It makes no sense. 

Adora places the tray of food on the edge of the bed, then retreats to the edge of the room. 

_Catra does look a little skinnier... But that might not be new._

"Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't come to see me in my little palace sooner." Catra gestures at the bleak walls. The ever present chains clink against one another. "I expected you'd stop by, especially with that messed up savior complex of yours. So, what gives?"

Several days wearing the restraints has left light bruising on her wrists. Catra doesn't know it, but they're specially made for her - for She Ra. It’s something she can't tear apart, just in case. Maybe they are a little overkill...since she can't transform.

And the character jab is certainly annoying, but Adora is ready to deflect Catra’s question. "I'm surprised your friends Glimmer and Bow haven't tried to either."

This elicits a low snort. "They shouldn't risk their lives for me. I'm not worth dying over."

Adora nods curtly. Still uneasy. Why does this feel so strange?

There’s no yelling. No rage. No fighting. But the tension is almost tangible, and it’s making Adora sweat.

The prisoner finally looks up at her captor. "You didn't answer my question, though. Why haven't you visited?" It's tense. She's daring her to explain. 

Fine. 

"I was busy." _No. It had taken every ounce of Adora's willpower not to return the very same day._ The only thing that kept Adora away were the overwhelming feelings of confusion that had immediately cropped up afterwards. She had many other feelings too, though none of which were the kind she intended to divulge to Catra. Besides, even if she had visited, she wouldn't have had any idea what to discuss. Truthfully, Adora still isn't sure what she should say. "So… What do you want to talk about?"

Catra's gaze is intense. "You don't want to try and convince me to stay, or something fucked up like that?" 

"Not right now." The reply is subdued. The same mood she’s been in for days now. Adora crosses her arms and leans against the concrete wall. "Not if you're going to act this way again. I just want you to eat. Then I’ll go."

"Really? No pep talk?”

“No. Eat.”

“Not gonna threaten to beat me up?”

“Eat.” The blonde repeats.

“Wow, lucky me. I should make you feel sorry for me more often. Imagine if I actually starved."

"Well you're no use to anyone if you're dead." Adora chooses not to mention that she feels sorry for Catra quite regularly indeed.

"Uh huh." Catra leans and pulls the tray of food close to inspect it. It's oatmeal. There’s even fruit on top. “Wow, I take it back, you’re not like Shadow Weaver. She wouldn’t have gotten me this.” 

Ah. Right. Shadow Weaver. Of course Catra would ignore Adora's previous warning. Of course she had to make comparisons again. Another twinge of annoyance comes. 

Then again… At least this time, the woman before her is saying Adora isn't like that deceitful sadist. The annoyance soon passes.

Catra pauses before she picks up the spoon. One bite. "...Thanks for not getting me those stupid ration bars." 

"Yeah, they're pretty tasteless." Adora hesitates the smallest of tentative smiles. "I thought I might as well bring you something better." 

The prisoner's stiffness seems to break slightly at these words. Another bite. Maybe a minute passes before Catra unexpectedly places the utensil back down. "Adora…?”

“What is it?”

“Can you… Can you come here?" Her voice is unexpectedly soft. 

Adora has the distinct feeling she shouldn't. It's a gut thing, really. Not that her head is telling her any different. She isn't stupid. Catra isn't trustworthy anymore. But her feet betray her, and she goes anyway, because deep down she wants to. Catra stands up to meet the blonde halfway. 

They stop in front of each other. She extends her hand towards Adora, who is just out of reach. Catra's chains won't allow her any further. 

Hesitantly, Adora takes it. "Why’d you stop eating? And.... Don't lie." There's just a hint of her need to control in her voice. The rest is uncertain. 

_It's a very strange truce considering the last few conversations they've shared._

"I already told you. I wanted to see you." 

It's not really believable. It must show on Adora's face. 

Catra motions for Adora to come nearer. Again, the blonde's feet betray her. She steps close enough to feel Catra's breath. 

The prisoner's exploratory hand slowly moves up Adora's arm. She shivers at the touch. It reaches her shoulder, her neck, then the base of her hair. Catra is chipping away at her resolve. 

"Don't you want to eat?"

"...That's not why I wanted you to come here." 

Adora is going to let her. 

It's impossible to read Catra's tone. She doesn't have time to, either. Her prisoner circles almost completely around Adora, only stopping once she's angled diagonally behind her neck. The chains come too. By moving nearly around her, the restraints become twisted around them both, slackly bumping into Adora's knees and ankles. The women are slightly intertwined now, prisoner behind captor, with metal loosely binding their legs together.

Before Adora can react to the bind, hot air sticks to her neck. Her own breath hitches in her throat at the realization that Catra is now this closely behind her. She must be less than an inch.

“Hey, Adora~”

Then, it happens. Adora feels fangs pierce the side of her throat. Needlessly hard. It stings so much. The soft lips accompanying them are a total contradiction. She moans out incomprehensible nothingness.

Without pause, the hand originally on Adora's neck slides down over her torso. Another length of restrictive chain is drawn across her waist as claws leave small tears on her shirt. 

_"Catra…???"_

Adora can feel Catra smirking as she sucks.A breath of air, then she dips her head slightly to painfully kiss another portion of the blonde’s neck. Her hand slips underneath the hem of Adora's shirt. It's difficult - the fabric is tight fitting. But when she does, fingers skate upwards to her bra, then move onto her breasts. Soft, perfect for kneading. Adora has never let anyone touch her this way before. 

Her desire to maintain control is perfectly balanced with the urge to throw it away. It's not a long lasting internal conflict, however. The choice is made for her when Catra's twist on one of her nipples and forces the blonde to cry out in surprise. 

A softer yelp when for a third time, Catra sinks roughly into Adora's neck. This time it’s as close as Catra can get to her collar while her shirt is still on. Strange, she doesn’t rip it to shreds. 

_Her actions are meticulous._

Any chance of speaking is taken from Adora yet again when the hand swiftly proceeds back down to slip under the waistband of her pants. Catra runs her fingers evenly through Adora’s pubic hair, and finally detaches from her neck. She allows her tongue to roll over Adora's delicate skin. 

The fingers only waver for a second. 

A gasp when Adora feels pressure come down on her clit. Catra begins moving in circles over the blonde’s sensitive nerves. It chafes at first - because Adora _did not_ come prepared for this. 

_It hurts too._ Of course it does. Catra has claws. No matter how much she tries to use the pad of her fingers, there's a slip up to be had every time Adora squirms. 

Adora’s knees nearly give way. The metal pressing against her knees tighten a little more. Catra's other arm wraps around Adora's upper torso, arm to arm, snugly embracing the blonde in order to support her. All while locking her in place - a pattern, so follow the chains. Another layer. 

The soreness recedes as Catra digs further into the folds. She's slicker.

She's shaking too. Each mistake is a tiny stab - just another reason to moan. 

Soon, she's soaked. 

"Mmm-mnnn…! C-Caaatra…!" 

She'd be dripping if she was naked.

Another reason to melt into Catra's arms.

Catra now begins to play with increasing speed, three fingers punishing the whole of Adora's throbbing core. It's rough despite the wetness. She can't stop herself from moaning in relief from the faster pace. Now she's losing control of everything. The prisoner is panting into Adora's skin. 

_Catra still wants her._

“What’s this like, Lord Adora?” Her voice is a strange combination of sultry and distant. Adora's heated body is pulled even closer to rest against Catra's. The circles stop in favor of more jagged attacks. She lets her chin settle over the blonde's shoulder, and the blonde closes her eyes as the proximity of their bodies makes each laborious rub against her cunt shorter but significantly more powerful. Adora bites her lip hard in order not to scream. 

_Catra still needs her._

But what is Catra doing with her other hand…? She feels her prisoner’s chains wrap lightly around her one of her arms, smooth and cold even through the fabric. There’s a link of metal sliding across her stomach too, and the blonde shudders. She can hardly pay attention to whatever Catra is doing, because the pulsing down below is corrupting her mind completely.

Adora tries, but soon enough, can't follow what her prisoner is doing at all. All she feels the encompassing fire between her thighs, and the sensation of tightness. The chains are becoming suffocating. They're everywhere.

The attention Catra pays to the blonde's cunt is peaking - it's messier, uncoordinated. Almost angry. 

Adora throbs. 

It's a punishment.

_Tighter._

Harder into the wetness. A finger skims over her entrance. 

Teasing.

_Tighter._

She wants nothing more than for that finger to slip inside. Pain be damned. This is too overwhelming. There's a nip on her ear, as sharp as can be. 

An off movement sends a claw scraping into Adora's thigh, fuck, she tries bucks her hips, but realizes can't move. She lets go of her now bloody lip to speak...wait, had she bitten down that hard? She hadn't realized. 

_Tighter._

“What are y-youuu...aaahhh…”

Her arms are going numb from the pressure of the chains. It hardly matters, she trembles as her body prepares to come. Her thighs quake. 

_Tighter._

It clicks. 

"Catra…!?"

 _Too tight._ With precision, the chains finally snap into the point of no return. The intimacy stops with a whimper. 

Ironically, they've probably never been closer. 

She's completely helpless. They are hopelessly locked. 

Somehow, Catra has managed to wrap several layers of her restraints around Adora's body. Each time Adora tries to break free, the chains seem to become more taut. She can't move. All remaining pressure stimulating Adora's wanting clit disappears. No satisfaction. Instead, the hand covered in slickness returns to the blonde's skull. More specifically, Catra's palms are now on either side of Adora's jaw. She holds the blonde firm. 

"Remember what I said, Adora?" The growl in Adora's ear is low, venomous, and filled with a visceral hatred. Catra's hands are positioned perfectly to snap her neck at a moment's notice. "I'm not worth **dying** over."

There were times that Adora would die for Catra. This right now? This is not one of them. Especially because she doesn't understand what the hell is going on. "What...What are you doing…!?" 

"Hm. I really don't know. Let's think. What's it seem like to you?" 

Is she actually...!?

"You mean you- _you planned_ this?" Adora is too astounded to be angry - yet. 

_"Well duh!"_ But Catra is definitely angry. It's been stewing for days. Her grip on Adora's face hardens significantly. "I mean, what did you expect? That I'd thank you for everything you've done? That I'd be happy? _'Oh thanks Adora, I love being imprisoned! Let's fuck again even though you left me here!'"_ Her voice is beyond mocking. It's enraged. "I swear, you're idealistic about all the wrong shit, Adora." 

Catra pauses only to take a breath.

"So, here's the deal, you're going to let me out of this room, and then you're going to hand over my mask. Or… You get the idea." Despite her anger, she can't bring herself to finish the threat. It's one too far, for now. 

"Catra, wait. You wouldn't really-" Adora's voice gives way to far more fear than she intends. Catra wouldn't, would she? 

"If I do, then I'm dead too. I know. So either we both get it or neither of us. _Do the math, idiot."_ Catra snarls. 

Adora was wrong earlier. _This was never really a truce at all._

"Seriously?" 

But Catra is not having it. "You know, if you'd listened to me when I was telling the truth, maybe I wouldn't have had to lie. Then we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"If you listened to me, then we definitely wouldn't!' Finally, Adora is pissed, although there isn't much she can do about it. Every bit of her presence has already been surrendered to Catra. "You used me!"

"Like you haven't done that to me before."

The insult sparks a freshly bubbling pit of rage in Adora's stomach. It doesn't help that there's metal painfully digging into her middle.

"You could've sent Scorpia to deliver food." The brunette continues. "You could've sent some random guards to force feed me. But you came yourself." Not being able to see Catra speak blurs the line between Adora's fear and rage. The feelings leave her feeling dangerously exposed. "No matter how smart you think you are, you'll always be you. Gullible. It’s nice to see some things never change, _my Lord."_

The silence they share is anticlimactic. Catra's grip on Adora's skull hasn't lifted in the slightest.

Gullible. She wants to scream at Catra until she apologizes. Her body tenses with the desire to force her to bow. 

She tests the chains. Nothing. She needs her own plan. 

With unprecedented self control, Adora begins stuffing the anger resting on the tip of her tongue back down her throat. It's not the time for it. She finally exhales after holding her breath for at least thirty seconds. "...Fine."

"Fine? Fine what?"

_Humiliation._

_Humiliation and rage._

_Keep it under control._

"I'll unlock your chains and give you the mask...if you promise you'll let me go." 

-

It's a precarious trade. Catra refuses to release Adora even when her restraints are completely unlocked and unraveled. The guards are surprised to see their leader still held hostage.

“Tell them to give me a gun.” Catra hisses.

Adora rolls her eyes. “What, so you can execute me?”

“Do you want me to release you or not?”

Fine. “Give her one of your weapons.”

The guards look at each other with uncertainty. “But Lord Adora-”

“Don’t question me.” Adora’s voice is scarier than Catra’s.

Catra nods as she’s handed a gun. She tucks it into her pants for momentary safekeeping, then resumes her hold on Adora.

"Now I want my mask." She continues with a growl. 

"They aren’t allowed near it." Adora's neck is sore from the bites, but also from the tension of Catra's grip. "I keep it in the throne room, in a safe. It has a biometric password. _Also,_ I thought you were going to let me go?" 

"I will, after you order them to leave. Tell them to make _everyone_ stay away until we're done." 

Adora obeys, successfully withholding her anger. Then finally, she’s free. Catra is ready for her, having already defensively drawn her weapon. The blonde quickly backs away and massages her upper neck. She glares with humiliation at the barrel now pointing squarely at her head.

They move slowly towards the throne room. True to her command, nobody crosses their path. Catra is sure not to make any mistakes. She’s just far enough away that Adora can’t whip around and disarm her, but close enough that there’s not a chance her shot would miss.

Right. She's had days to plan this. 

Adora only has minutes. 

"You could escape without it. You're risking a lot for your princess phase." She ridicules. 

Surprisingly, Catra ignores her.

When they finally arrive, Catra half expects an ambush. But the large room is empty. Adora kneels down in front of the safe to open it.

Once it's in her hand, Catra actually seems surprised her plan worked. She holds up the mask, examining it for any alterations.

Adora quietly steps backwards a few feet. Every inch is an inch closer to the throne.

The hero meets her gaze before proudly donning the magical artifact. It's like all the tension in her body lifts at once. "You did the right math, Adora." 

"Maybe." Her tone slightly gives way to her upset. Another inch. 

Catra notices. "Are- _Are you trying to hide?”_ No. “You’re kidding me, and there I was thinking you’d launch into one of your lectures again. I thought we’d have to fight like every other stupid time. You’re just afraid. Who knew you really are a pathetic idiot.”

Adora’s heels bump into the raised platform. "I said I wasn't going to try and convince you anymore." 

"Definitely don't." Catra glances towards the door. She might have just mocked Adora, but the truth is, she just wants to leave. She’s spent days in this hellhole. Her mind wanders into a much better fantasy than earlier. Bow, Glimmer. Real, _real_ food for every meal. It’s time to go home.

_Bingo. Fingers curl around the cold metal of the staff._

It’s slow motion for Adora. Heart pounding. Head racing. 

"Don’t worry, I won't." Leaping into the air, Adora flies up and over the distracted woman. She swings her staff to land a decisive blow on the back of the hero's head. Electricity momentarily surges into Catra's body. The blonde feels the impact, it's quick, cruel, and satisfying. Catra falls to the ground with a horrifying yell. She drops the gun. 

**”Hah."** Adora grins smugly as soon as she lands on the ground. Good move. Vindictive justice feeds her confidence. 

But it's short lived. 

The howl of pain that eases Adora's deeply rooted embarrassment ends far too quickly. She hears those words. It doesn’t matter that they’re hoarse and laced with pain. It doesn’t matter that they’re coming from the floor. It doesn’t matter that it’s the most ridiculous thing Adora has ever heard, because it’s also the most terrifying. _“For the Honor-”_

Fuck. Adora whirls to face Catra, staff ready. Too late.

_“-of Grayskull!”_

The flash of light happens regardless of Adora’s attempt to stop it. 

The hand that wraps around Adora's ankle is impossibly strong. The blonde is flung off her feet and whipped face first into the ground. Her staff is torn from her grip, and clanks as it hits hard metal. She Ra struggles to stand up, although she has all the time in the world now. She even takes the time to retrieve Adora's staff off the ground, then breaks it in half over by cracking it over her knee. An electric buzz sizzles into nothing as the tip of the weapon dies. She discards its mangled remains and leans over the blonde. 

Adora moans in pain as she's dragged back to her feet. 

_"Well fuck you too."_ The hero spits and deals a punishing blow into Adora's stomach - who staggers backwards with a wheeze. "What kind of move was that? I didn't even want to fight you. I wanted to leave. This isn't going to be fair at all." 

Adora clutches her middle, struggling to look up into She Ra's eyes. She's right. It's not going to be fair. 

"You had to try and take me out, didn't you? You just can't let it go." Catra hisses and advances. 

"...I-I saved your life. I'm trying to keep you alive." 

The hero tilts her head. "Really? How does attacking me fit into your delusion?" 

" ...I didn't kill you when you left the Horde..." It doesn’t sound as good when it’s actually verbalized. It makes more sense in the blonde’s mind. She knows she’s going to regret saying anything at all.

Catra gasps dramatically. "Wow. I'm _verrrry_ impressed, Adora. Because if we're counting that, I'm pretty sure I just saved yours. Guess we're even." Another whack and Adora is sent to her knees. 

Adora is afraid. 

"What's the matter? Is Lord Adora scared of big bad She Ra now she's not in chains? You left me like that for days. You used me." Despite her blows, Catra doesn't appear as angry as she does upset. _Really, she looks like she's about to cry._ "You’ve _always_ used me."

Adora looks back up again, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. She doesn’t have any comebacks for this.

A pause, and a shudder in Catra's breath. "Now you know what it feels like too." 

And she’s not even done.

Catra's kick throws Adora across the room and skidding onto her back. Before she's able to recover, Catra steps onto the blonde's abdomen, forcing her back onto the ground. “Fuck, Adora.” Her voice cracks. “Do you think I like acting like this? Maybe neither of us are good people, but at least I’m trying. You gave up! And...and…”

Adora's mouth opens, but she cannot find words to speak. 

She is small. 

She is confused.

She doesn't know anymore. 

_"You broke my heart."_ Catra takes her foot off Adora’s stomach, then reaches down once more to effortlessly lift the blonde into the air. “So I give up on you.”

 _Wham._

It’s the final one. With a crack, and straight into the wall. Adora slumps over, unconscious. 

Catra holds back a choked sob.

Fuck.


End file.
